A process for producing etoposide represented by the formula: ##STR2## comprising the following steps (1) and (2) is already known (see Canadian Pat. No. 956939): ##STR3## wherein A represents formyl or acetyl, and B represents benzyloxycarbonyl.
However, the above process has drawbacks that two steps, i.e., a step of removing A and a subsequent step of removing B, are necessary, the removal of A is time-consuming (for example, the reaction can not be completed even after 20 to 30 hours) and, because of the increased production of by-products such as colored products, the quality of the produced etoposide is poor and its yield is low.